


Stay (Comic)

by Ruby_Stone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Comic, Cute, Drawing, Durincest, Fluff...Kinda, M/M, Pencil, To Be Continued?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Stone/pseuds/Ruby_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili asks Fili to stay....  </p>
<p>(Kili decides to take a quick dip in the lake) ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay (Comic)

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Scan7_zpsfae98370.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.. I did another one... this one I kind of want to continue... what do you guys think? :) 
> 
> Well, let me know!!! Suggestions and comments of all sorts are alllwayyyys welcome!
> 
> And once again, thank you for viewing this, I really do appreciate it!
> 
> Love you all :) :) :)


End file.
